This proposal is being submitted in response to RFA CSA-94-009: Collaborative Cancer Prevention Research Units. The overall goal of the proposed Cancer Prevention Research Unit (CPRU) is to design, implement and evaluate a standardized telephone-based education and counseling intervention to promote appropriate "consensus approved" cancer screening behavior among the first-degree relatives of selected cancer patients. If shown to be effective, efforts will be made to disseminate this intervention (via the CPRU Executive Committee) within three of the largest clinical cooperative groups in the United States (i.e., the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, the Southwest Oncology Group, and the North Central Cancer Treatment Group). All three of these cooperative groups will be substantial collaborators in this CPRU. The component project proposed herein (Project 1) specifically targets the first-degree relatives of breast cancer patients (i.e., mothers, sisters, and daughters). Other component projects in this CPRU will target the first-degree relatives of colon cancer (Project 2) and melanoma (Project 3) patients. Breast cancer patients at participating institutions will be approached during one of their clinic visits; they will be asked for permission to contact the age-eligible female first-degree relatives (40+ years of age). The proposed telephone counseling intervention will be theory-driven and rely on interactive barriers counseling combined with a follow-up mailout to reinforce the 10-15 minute counseling session. The intervention will be evaluated using a randomized two-group design (intervention vs control) (n=580 first-degree relatives per group enrolled at baseline); with telephone follow-up interviews scheduled at 3 and 12 months. The CPRU will be supported by three exemplary shared resources (Administration, Telephone Counseling and Survey Methods, and Data Management and Biostatistics). As instructed in the CPRU RFA, each of these shared resources is described in greater detail in Section 8.5 of this application. The budget for the Administrative Shared Resource and the Data Management and Biostatistical Shared Resource is included within this component project.